Liger's Wrath Has Left Its Mark
by Aoru Yoru
Summary: Whoever did this must have a morbid sense of humor, and that's coming from him of all people. In which Xanxus is now a Midoriya and he's just done with everyone's shit. Aka, I'm trying to write humor... I don't think it's working out. Work 2 in the Unironically Reborn series


**Liger's Wrath Has Left Its Mark**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changes that may happen in the story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

By the time Xanxus woke up, he cursed the world and whatever bullshit that landed him in this shitty place.

It's one thing to die - it was honestly quite expected considering his profession - but to be dead, then reborn again?

Xanxus doesn't remember much of the last moments of his life. Everything is muddy and unclear, but did that really matter? He's dead anyways. The details won't change the fact that he's already dead.

But then he's not. Instead he's alive as a brat under a different name, in a different world that was different yet so similar.

He should be dead, burning in hell for all the people he killed _(or whatever other threats people usually tell him when they come face to face with his gun)_.

And whoever placed him in this world couldn't even let him have his entire memories from the start - oh no, he had to remember it _slowly_ and _piece by piece_.

That's not even the worst part.

"Nii-chan!"

Xanxus grunted in acknowledgement but mostly ignored the caller - who just walked closer in and tugged on his clothes to gain his attention.

He was reborn into this world's version of the Sawada family.

The young boy - two years old, turning three soon - had messy green hair, just like that Sawada brat's own stupid hair. He also had wide eyes like the brat. And that stupid smile. And the stupid pushover atmosphere.

"Nii-chan! You shouldn't sleep all day! Bad!"

Once he gets a gun, he's gonna track down whatever shitty force placed him here in this backwards world and shoot it dead in the face.

For fuck's sake, he was reborn in a world with heroes. Idiots with dumb costumes and even dumber names running around catching bad guys that were a joke.

_(There better be a mafia here or Xanxus is really going to flip.)_

Not liking the fact that he's being ignored, the younger boy climbed onto his bed and start shaking Xanxus.

"Nii-chan!"

"Shut up, brat."

Xanxus opened his eyes and left the boy by his collar before practically kicking him out of his room before shutting the door.

If there's a positive in this world it's that at least he only had to deal with one parent at a time since his 'dad' is always working abroad.

He went to his closet and took out a new set of clothes, a black shirt with a picture of a hero who he didn't bother remembering that his parents bought for him because "all kids like heroes!"

Oh if only they knew.

_(He swears that the bastard Timoteo was probably laughing in his grave.)_

Changing from his pajamas, Xanxus looked at his reflection - a small boy with black hair and red eyes stared back.

Fuck, he was starting to miss his scar, anything would be better than this stupid baby face.

Walking to the dining room, he was greeted by the sight of his 'mom' setting up the table and Izuku hovering around. The woman turned around and greeted him.

"Ah Akki! You're up!"

Now that he got all his memories again, he really hates that stupid nickname.

"Morning, Maman." He walked towards the table and sat down, ignoring the little boy that was staring at him expectantly.

The woman walked to him and placed a hand on his forehead, before taking it off, looking pleased. "Your fever's down, that's good! But maybe you should skip school tomorrow to rest up first. You can come back on Tuesday, okay?"

He grunted as he starts to shove food into his mouth.

This whole family was just so normal… so _domestic._

Whoever did this must have a morbid sense of humor, and that's coming from him of all people.

* * *

Midoriya Akihiro didn't remember the details, but he remembers seeing the two people who were supposed to be his parents and he felt disgusted.

These people were supposed to be his _parents_? They were weak. They were trash.

Midoriya Akihiro didn't remember the details, but he remembers seeing glimpses of a different life. One where he was a leader, one where he was living the life as if he was royalty, one where his path was filled with nothing but the red color of blood and the screams of people.

Midoriya Akihiro didn't remember the details, but now he did.

* * *

"Akki!"

Xanxus' day just went from tolerable - he spent the entire day sleeping, which usually would be a good day, but without any alcohol or the shitty shark to torment, the days are just _tolerable_ \- to worst.

If there's one thing worse than being a tiny brat again, it's having this even tinier blond brat following around.

"Who the fuck let you in my room?"

Bakugou Katsuki was an annoying little brat, but for some reason Izuku sticks around him. The brat's either dumb or shit at making friends and considering that the two always ramble on about Quirks and All Might and nothing else probably explains why.

Which is honestly just pitiful, even Sawada did better than this.

The blond brat was right in front of him, both he and Izuku had a toy in their hands as they start to ramble on and on about All Might having cool Quirks and asking Xanxus to help them read or understand some video or something and quite frankly, Xanxus just doesn't care. So he did the most logical thing.

He grabbed the two by the collar, the blond brat squirming and yelling as he tossed the two out of his room. "Stay out of my room you damn brats!"

Before the two brats can react though, Maman - who happened to be in hearing range - walked towards him and grabbed his ear with her left hand. "Akihiro!" She reprimanded, "I know you were just sick, but that's no reason to act like this! And where did you learn that word?!"

Maybe it was his new brat brain, maybe it's all the stress of being in this docile family, or maybe it's just him being done with all of this shit, but at that moment he was very tempted to start cursing in every language he knew.

"Now say sorry to Izuku and Kacchan!"

…. Xanxus would rather die again than apologize to the two brats. So he just glared at the two brats - who both flinched and Izuku starts to mumble apologies which served no purpose other than making him even more pissed off.

"Akihiro!"

He rolled his eyes, but still refuse to apologize, and he didn't need to as the blond brat seemed to find his backbone again and yelled, "Fine! We don't want to play with you anyways! You're a big jerk!"

Or maybe, he can just burn them up into a crisp. It'll certainly be easy enough.

"K-Kacchan!"

Xanxus closes his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the noisy trio, hoping to get some decent peace somehow.

He breathed in.

"Fine, if you won't apologize, then you'll be punished for being a bad boy!"

She practically shoved the broom she was holding into his hand. "If you don't apologize on the count of 10, you'll have to sweep the house! One!"

He breathed out.

"Two!"

"Bleh! Serves you right, jerk! You think you can act all mean because you're older, but you're just a bully!"

"K-Kacchan! Nii-chan's not a bully! He was just sick! A-and-"

"Three!"

"No! He's just a big fat bully! We should call All Might and have him beat you up!"

"Kacchan! That's too mean!"

_Fuck it._

Everything seemed to stop as the broom in his hand immediately turns to ash, his hand pulsing with an orange flame.

_**Finally**__, they learn to shut up._

* * *

**Name**: 緑谷 昭博 (Midoriya Akihiro)

**Gender**: Male

**Birthday**: 10/10

**Blood type**: O

**Relatives**:

緑谷 引子 (Midoriya Inko) - Mother

緑谷 久 (Midoriya Hisashi) - Father

緑谷 出久 (Midoriya Izuku) - Younger Brother

**Quirk**: _Flame of Wrath_

* * *

**A/N: Lol guess who's starting a new series? (I swear I actually do have a thought process for choosing the combos other than "lol this seems fun")**

"**The Earth Belongs to the Dead" will still be my main focus, but I have way too many ideas for khr characters being reborn in the bnha world (ironically, I don't have one for Tsuna) that I feel the need to write them down so bad and what better time to write than on a plane trip?**

**I'm also starting one for Yamamoto. "The Rain Go to Where It's Needed" where Yamamoto is reborn as Stain's little brother. Both that and "The Earth Belongs to the Dead" (I'm just gonna shorten it to ebttd from now on) is going to be slightly more on the serious side. For this one, it might have some serious moments but it's mostly going to be Xanxus cursing and messing with everything.**

**I'm quickly writing one for Hibari, so watch out for "Cloud passing through Gray skies". I have ideas for Gokudera, and the Mist duo Chrome and Mukuro but idk when I'll start to write them. I'm going to call all these fics the "Unironically Reborn" series lol.**


End file.
